1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for performing a variety of different weight lifting exercises safely, and specifically to a multi-purpose weight lifting exercise apparatus that allows one to perform at home a full range of weight lifting exercises safely without an assistant with the same muscle resistance provided as would be achieved in free weight lifting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bench pressing and other exercises with free weights can be dangerous. If the lifter tires or suffers an injury or a hand slips, the weights can be dropped unexpectedly causing injury to the weight lifter or bystander. An assistant is normally employed to prevent the dropping of the weights. The prior art shows a plethora of exercising devices. Many employ numerous pulleys and cables which can snap or break loose. Others show beam and levers that are complex in construction and operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,907 issued to Ross, July 8, 1986, shows a weight platform suspended with flexible lines adjacent a bench surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,010 issued to Telle, Nov. 2, 1982, shows a double beam arrangement with a weight bar supported on shock absorbing rests. U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,619, issued to Szabo, Aug. 17, 1982, discloses a pivoted weight lifting apparatus in which one end is attached to a wall with the weights themselves being attached near the handle member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,452, issued to Lapcevic, Sept. 27, 1983, shows a beam member pivotally supported at one end with the weights attached near the bar a significant distance from the supporting floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,495, issued to Wilson, Oct. 4, 1983, shows a levered bar mechanism that includes flexible lines that attach to the lever mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,998, issued to Landin, July 19, 1988, shows a safety device for a weight training bench which provides a bar-type shield over the body of the user.
These devices did not provide for the total safety of the user in that the weights and lift bars are positioned relative to the user such that in the event of a mechanical failure or the like the user could be injured. The present invention provides a multipurpose exercising device that can be used for safely lifting weights in a variety of different exercises including squats and bench presses which because of the particular weight support configuration the weight lifting handle can be safely dropped.